Hermione Blackbourne
Hermione Blackbourne '(09 November 1890 - c. August 2015) was a dhampir, the daughter of Shanna Arlove and the vampire Tomas Blackbourne, and the twin sister of Marie Arlove. During her childhood, Tomas took Hermione away from her family, so her contact with her sister was broke off. Although she never officially participated in attacks, Hermione believed in the importance of dark creatures and that the darkness will win the Second Destiny War. A couple of months before the Second Destiny War occurred, Hermione was attacked and killed by pure-angels. Biography Early Life (1890-1908) Hermione was the child of Shanna Arlove and Tomas Blackbourne and had a twin sister, Marie. However, Hermione had many unusual vampiristic abilities, such as controlling another person's mind by making eye contact, while her sister watched from the side. When Marie and Hermione were ten years old, Tomas decided to divorce with Shanna, so he told them to leave his family mansion. Tomas had to decide who he wanted to stay and live with him more, and he eventually chose Hermione, most likely because she had unusual abilities, as he does. During her childhood, Hermione did not attend any school because there were no schools for neither dhampirs nor vampires, so her father decided to control the minds of the teachers who were teaching in the local school, giving his daughter the basic education. First Destiny War (1938) Hermione and her father were living in the mansion for thirty-eight years. In 1938, Avelina Lokovin opened the gates to the dark world and gave the option to move and build a "better life" among the other dark creatures. Tomas decided to build a new mansion in the dark world and live there. Hermione did not participate in the Fastlane Attack. Life Until Death (1938-2014) Hermione was practicing her vampiristic abilities for many years. Even though the portal was open for going outside the dark world, Hermione did not use this opportunity too many times, she visited the normal world about a couple of times to see her sister and her niece, but never tried to talk to them and never let them see her. Death Hermione was on her way to her house. She was crossing the portal to the dark world when she heard a siren right when she crossed. The siren was a signal to warn that there is an invader in the dark world. She didn't understand why the siren went on, but she knew it meant that the dark creatures will now attack her, thinking that she is an enemy. Hermione tried to run and escape, but a hellhound immediately attacked her, resulting in killing her. Later it was informed that the invader was Ron Reyman, who passed the portal moments before Hermione. Physical Appearance Hermione was the twin sister of Marie Arlove, which means she was tall, with black hair and long eyelashes. The most significant difference between her and her sister is their eye color, Hermione had dark brown/black eyes. Personality and Traits In her childhood, because of her father's education, Hermione was arrogant and conceited. Because of her father's family history, she saw herself as a cut above most others. Hermione also had a very blunt nature, always speaking her mind, and therefore often come off as rude and snobbish. However, after she learned that her father divorced and left her mother just because she wasn't a vampire, she left him, and her personality became softer, warm and caring about her close ones. After what she learned about her father, she decided to look for her sister, and she figured out that her sister gave birth to a wizard, with no dark abilities. And when Avelina Lokovin was looking for soldiers who will fight in the war, Hermione did not agree to be a part of the army and did not let any of her 'friends' to be a part of it too, trying to protect her niece as hard as possible. Abilities and Skills Hermione was a very powerful dhampir since she was educated by her father, a member of the House of Blackbourne, vampires who existed for centuries. *'Superhumanly Senses: 'Hermione's sense of sight and hearing were similar to vampires. She was capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. *'Strength: 'Hermione was supernaturally much stronger than humans. *'Speed: 'Hermione was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the best human athlete. She could also accelerate her movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, but not as fast as a pure vampire. *'Agility: Hermione possessed superhuman agility. Her agility was enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits. *'''Hypnosis: '''Hermione knew how to control another person's mind by making an eye contact. '''Fangs: '''Hermione had fangs, which vampires use to feed. Relationships Family Marie Arlove Hermione grew up ten years with her twin sister in her father's family mansion until her father decided to get rid her sister and mother because they were humans. He told Hermione that her mother wanted to leave her because she was a dhampir, so Hermione hated her. But after she figured out the real reason her mother and sister left, she was mad at her father and left him. She started her research to find her long lost sister, and when she eventually did, she saw that Marie had a daughter, a wizard who had to fight against the dark creatures. Hermione decided to stay away and forbade her 'friends' to be in the dark army, everything to protect her niece. Tomas Blackbourne Hermione admired her father during her childhood, she did everything he asked her for, and when she was a teenager, she acted just like him, being selfish and rude. A few years before the First Destiny War, she figured out the truth about who her father is and started to hate him more than anything else in the world. Etymology Hermione is a Greek name, meaning well-born and stone. Blackbourne is a variant of Blackburn, which means dark and stream. Category:First Generation Category:Second Generation